Maxwell Clan
The Maxwell clan remains one of the most prominent families in all of the Seinaru. Genetically, the bulk of it's members have a deposition to the Priestesses sect - although there are quite a few Knights among them as well. For the past three generation, the Maxwell clan has produced the High Priestess o the Seinaru. Given their high status and natural talent, the family has grown to be one of the few noble clans in all of the Land of Angels - making them local celebrities in ways by default. Characteristics Females The hair color of a female from the Maxwell clan varies - and has a wide range, going from as dull and plain as black, and as vibrant as the color pink. Nevertheless, one factor of their hair persists no matter what circumstance of their birth. By default, women in the clan tend to gain long, luxurious wavy hair - which often shines with brilliance, retaining a fully, healthy look. Adding onto this, women of the clan are known to sport extremely bodacious and volptuous frame. As a Maxwell, it's almost certain that you'll develop wide, flared hips, a shapely rump, and of course two fully-developed, perky breasts. Nevertheless, despite their somewhat vulgar forms, the women often practice abstinence, and abhors sexual misconduct. Most females often have wide, angelic eyes, and extremely soft facial features. As a result of their genetics, despite strenuous physical activity and muscle development, the women prove incapable of gaining any true muscular structure - ensuring that their bodies retain a constant, soft feminine physique. The average height ranges from 5'2 to 5'7. The formal outfit of the Maxwell clan includes a customary Kimono, crafted to be loose-fitting and decent, while also containing a bevy of straps to ensure that the clothing piece remains in tow. The formal Kimono is often worn with the Maxwell crest in tow as well. Males The men of the Maxwell clan, while not as prominent, are still in wide abundance. Like the female, the males often have a brilliant gathering of hair atop of their head - the color being a wide range as the norm. Men on this clan tend to grow rather tall, with the median being 6'0, with a large number even exceeding that height. Nevertheless, while tall, they have an issue gaining too much muscular mass. As a result, most tend to retain a muscular, yet lean physique, leaving them exceptionally sturdy, but also agile. Contrasting the women, men of the Maxwell clan often have sharper, more stern facial features, giving them a more serious and foreboding presence. Lastly, the men often are deemed handsome by natural beauty standards, with the bulk possessing the desired attributes in men - Ala, square jaw, chiseled body, and so forth. The formal uniform for males is a long, monk-like robe. They come in an array of colors and designs, but the general theme remains the same. Policies While the clan's heritage and inherent battle prowess serves as their main claim to fame, the Maxwell clan is also well-known for it's strictness as well. Superseding even the laws of the grand Seinaru no Kuni, all members of the Maxwell personnel are expected to adhere to several strict policies and guidelines. First and foremost, all clansmen are to adhere to the pecking order. There exists two sects, the main family - those born with the closest relation to the clan's matriarch, Claire - and the side family. The side family is comprised of those who, while able to inherit much of the Maxwell clan's genetics, don't possess the birthright to lead and direct the clan, no matter the circumstance. While they're not slaves, members of the side family often serve as body guards, and are expected to take orders from their higher ups. Rules and Regulations As with any clans, there are certain customs and rules that must be adhered too. These are listed as followed. * ???? ** ???? * ???? Organization Structure The Maxwell family behave in many ways like their own little sub-culture or civilization. At the top of the hierarchy is the Clan Head, who effectively directs and makes decisions for the clan as a whole. The clan leader often converses with advisors - typically being elderly members of the main family - to aid in making decisions, policies, and dishing out appropriate punishments. Current Clan Leader * Maxwell, Setsuna Previous Clan Leaders * Maxwell, Sabine * ???? * ???? * ???? * Maxwell, Claire Category:Clans